


Under My Skin

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-16
Updated: 2010-09-09
Packaged: 2019-01-19 10:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12408966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Fred and George meet Charley Rook, a girl hell bent on driving them crazy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

Summer before the twins' 6th year, Harry's 4th

* * *

George had always kind of assumed that the reason he and his twin Fred were so mischievous was due in large part to where they grew up, Ottery St. Catchpole was a quite town with very little to do. They had grown up with nothing to entertain themselves other than, well, themselves. Naturally, once they had gone off to Hogwarts, it was too late for them to change their prankster ways, even if there was considerably more to occupy them at school than at the Burrow.

It was summer now, however, and home was just as dull as ever. George sat in the room he shared with Fred, staring out the window. Fred was lying on his back on his bed, eyes closed, breathing heavily. He was recovering from testing one of their new concoctions, a Puking Pastille. One end made you puke, the other cancelled the effect. They were still trying to work out some kinks, though it had improved greatly.

There was a knock at their door, followed by Ron entering somewhat timidly. George grinned, it had seemed that Ron had learned his lesson. Last week, Ron had barged into their room unannounced and caught them making a Puking Pastille. The twins had pounced on Ron and strapped him to a chair, forcing him to try it. He had thrown up for ten minutes at least, the first five Fred and George couldn't pull themselves together long enough to feed him the other end, for laughing.

"Er, mum wanted me to tell you to get your stuff into my room, before Bill and Charlie get here." Ron said nervously.

"Great, now get out." Fred said not opening his eyes.

"I was just passing on the message." Ron said quickly, shutting the door as he left.

"I'm bored." George sighed to his brother. Fred was no fun in this state.

"Why don't you go pester Ron?" Fred suggested.

"I think he's had enough for this week at least."

"Well, I'm not really picky about what you do, just stop chatting me up. My brain is about to implode."

"Alright, I'm leaving you bloody wanker. You're such a baby." George sighed. He closed the door behind him as he left, letting Fred get some sleep. He needed to get better if they were ever going to fix the Puking Pastilles.

George trudged down the stairs and into the kitchen where his mum was cooking dinner. He grabbed an apple from the bowl of fruit on the counter and bit into it.

"You'll ruin your appetite." Mrs. Weasley said reproachfully.

"I can always eat." George grinned. "I'm going outside for a walk."

Mrs. Weasley turned from her cooking with pursed lips.

"Where's Fred?" she asked eyeing his suspiciously.

"Upstairs, he reckons he's got the stomach flu." George lied with ease.

"Well alright then, but don't forget your jumper, it's a bit chilly out today." Mrs. Weasley said nodding to a pile of sweaters that had been cleaned and neatly folded.

"Right, thanks Mum." he said. He grabbed his jumper from the piled and pulled it over his head.

"Oh, and do try and be home for dinner!" Mrs. Weasley called after him.

"Will do Mum!" he replied, slamming the front door behind them.

He walked down to the river, and strolled along the bank. George glanced up to the sky, getting lost in his thoughts. He had always felt that between he and Fred, he had always been the dreamer, while Fred was a doer. George spent a lot his time thinking up wild schemes and exciting pranks, then he'd relay them to Fred who would figure out a way to make George's ideas a reality, and together they would pull them off.

George had been following the river for nearly an hour and had not noticed the sun setting. He hadn't cared that his stomach was growling. And he had completely forgotten his promise to his mother about being home for dinner. George was deep in his head. He had this idea that if one could stretch their ear just a little they'd be able to listen in on conversations that were not meant to be listened in on. Fred was going to love that one.

George had been so caught up in his ideas that he had not been paying to where he was walking or what was in his way.

"Oof!" he grunted as he tripped and landed on top of the girl sprawled out in the tall grass.

"Ouch." groaned the girl from underneath him.

"Bugger, I'm sorry!" George scrambled to move off of her, but only seemed to make matters worse.

"And that's your knee digging into my thigh." she winced.

They wrestled for a few moments trying to sit up, George trying valiantly not to cause anymore injury to the poor girl.

"Well, it's lovely to meet you." George said once they were both in a sitting position.

Now that they were both level, he had a better chance to appraise her. She was pretty, with long dark hair and violet eyes. What he noticed most however, was the broad smile playing across her lips, which told him, that despite the pain he had inflicted, that she had found humor in the situation. George grinned back.

"Normal people wouldn't say the same to someone who has just bruised them in several places" she replied with a grin, "Lucky for you, I'm not normal, nice to meet you as well."

The girl offered her hand to George. He smiled, than shook it.

"Your accent is funny. Are you from America then?" George asked. He had noticed that she spoke with mainly an American accent, only it was slightly off.

"Uh sort of," she replied with a nod. "I was born and raised in London for the most part. When I was eleven my mum moved us to Boston. She wanted my to go to the Salem School of Magic. Then all of sudden at the end of last semester she tells me we're moving to this sleepy little town, and that I'll be attending Hogwarts for my last two years." the girl finished sounding extremely put off.

George watched in awe as she told her story. She gave Hermione a run for her money with her speedy chatter. The glint in her eyes when she spoke of her mother frightened him a little. Clearly this girl was not to be crossed.

She threw her head back and laughed as she saw his shocked expression, which only surprised George even more.

"Well, now that you know my life story, how about my name?" she asked grinning.

"A name would be nice." he replied matching he smile.

"I'm Charley Rook." she said. "You're a Weasley aren't you?"

George was having a hard time understanding what was going on. How had she known that it was alright to tell him she was a witch? And more importantly how had she known his last name? Apparently she had realized all that she was saying was beginning to scare him, because she said next:

"I met your sister Ginny the other day. We've been hanging out every once in a while, she's told me all about your family."

"Oh, alright. Then yes, I'm a Weasley." George replied.

"Well, you can't be Bill or Charlie, unless you've come home for a visit, but you look too young to be either of them." Charley said narrowing her eyes at him.

"Ooh so you're going to guess which one I am?" George asked grinning.

"I bet I can guess it on the first try." she replied.

"Well good luck there Doll, you're right about the first two though." George said with a wink.

"I know." she smiled "Anyways, I don't think you're Percy either. From what Ginny says he's far too busy to be bothered with walks, nor would he ever be paying so little attention to where he was going or who he was tripping over."

"Oi, I apologized!" George protested.

"Well, maybe next time you'll get your head out of the clouds and look before you step on a person." she said with a smug smile.

"Oh, just go on."

"Alright then. That leaves the twins and Ron. Now, I'm inclined to believe that you are not a twin, because you're alone, and Ginny tells me one cannot usually be found without the other. But I do not believe you're Ron. From what I hear, I doubt he'd even be able to talk to me as long as you have." Here Charley paused.

"Well my dear, you seem to be out of options." George shrugged with a grin.

"Oh, really?" she asked raising an eyebrow, "Well, if anyone asked me, I'd tell them without a doubt that you were obviously George Weasley."

George gawked at her openmouthed.

"Close your mouth George. Your sweater has a big 'G' on it, and it couldn't possibly be Ginny's since it fits you so nicely. I imagine hers would be a tad snug on you." Charley said with a laugh.

"Oh right." George said grinning, despite his ears turning a deep shade of red.

"So, you go to Hogwarts too yeah?"

Charley was still chuckling lightly, but George was grateful to her for the change of subject. He was more than happy to move on.

"Sure do, Gryffindor baby!" he replied. Which brought another question to George's mind, "Do you know your house already?" he asked.

George thought he caught the slightest flicker of fear in her eyes when he brought up the Hogwarts houses. Whatever he thought he saw was gone in an instant, however. Charley was once again smiling, although, somewhat more reserved than before.

"Um, Dumbledore said I'll be sorted once I arrive." said Charley.

"Any idea which house you'll be in?"                                         `                                                                                                                        
"Nope." Charley replied curtly. "Well, I should be going." she said standing and turning away from him.

Something George said had offended her, he knew it. She was perfectly fine until they started up on Hogwarts. Or was it the houses that had thrown her off?

"Hold on!" George stood and jumped in front of her, "What did I say?"

She looked down at her interlaced fingers, then up at him, grinning from ear to ear.

"Nothing, you didn't say anything. I just haven't had dinner, and I'm beginning to feel it." she laughed.

George couldn't help but stare at her suspiciously.

"I don't believe you." George said narrowing his eyes at her.

"I really haven't eaten dinner." she smirked.

"Aha! So I did say something then."

"Are you hungry?"

"No. Don't try and distract me."

"The sound your stomach is making says otherwise."

George had known Charley Rook for less than ten minutes and she had already made his ears go red twice. George was now annoyed.

"Alright, fine, I am hungry. And my mum is probably furious with me for being out so late. It was fantastic meeting you Charley, I'll see you around." George spat. He began to walk away, but was stopped by Charley's laughter behind him.

"I'm sorry," she said placing her hand over her mouth to stop the laughter, "You just got so angry."

She was giggling so much now, that she began to double over. George couldn't help but chuckle along with her. He had acted like Ron, something that Fred would surely pop him over the head for.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that." George said scratching the back of his head.

"It's fine, I'm sorry too." said Charley. "I'm just nervous about starting an entirely new school, where I don't know anyone."

"Hey now, you know me." George winked.

"You seem like someone worth knowing." Charley grinned.

"Oh, believe me, I am."

Charley laughed. George wanted her to stay and talk with him forever, or at the very least let him walk her home. But he never got the chance, with one last grin Charley turned and walked off into the darkness.   



	2. Chapter 2

Fred had gotten used to Charley Rook's presence around the Burrow. Ever since George had met her, he had invited her over nearly everyday, and if George hadn't then Ginny had. It wasn't that Fred didn't like Charley, he just wished George didn't like her. When she was around he was utterly distracted, leaving Fred to do most of the work on their experiments.

Naturally it had come as a surprise to Fred when Charley hadn't shown up to the Burrow once that day.

"Her mum asked her to stay home today." George shrugged.

"What a shame." Fred said sarcastically. George laughed and shook his head. He knew Fred better than anyone. It was clear that Fred didn't like Charley. He just didn't understand why.

"Blimey Fred, I can tell you really enjoy having her around." George said grinning.

"I wouldn"t mind so much if you know, she _actually_ went home once in a while." Fred replied concentrating on the piece of candy in front of him.

"She does go home Fred." George sighed, exasperated, "Look, maybe you could try, oh I dunno, talking to her?"

"Nah, everyone else in the family's got that covered." Fred shook his head.

It was the truth, nearly all the Weasley's, sans Percy and Fred, couldn't get enough of Charley Rook. George couldn't get enough of her, he wanted to spend as much time with her as possible. Fred knew that George probably had feelings for her, whether George realized it or not Fred didn't know.

In the absence of Hermione, Ginny found a new friend in Charley. Ginny and Charley often snuck off to Ginny's room to have 'girl talk". They got on famously, despite Ginny being three years younger than Charley. Ron found Charley hilarious. They made jokes at each other constantly. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley thought Charley was absolutely charming, and Mrs. Weasley often let Charley help her cook meals.

It seemed that Fred and Percy were the only ones who didn't enjoy Charley being around all the time. The fact that Fred and Percy shared an opinion on something drove Fred up the wall.

"Alright Fred, but I don't think she's going anywhere." George sighed.

"You know, we're gonna have to put these bad boys on hold." Fred said pushing the pastille away from him and leaning back in his chair. He needed to change the subject, even when Charley wasn't around, she still monopolized George's thoughts.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. We'll have to finish them once we're at school." George nodded.

"At least we've got the ton-tongue toffees." Fred grinned. It had taken them nearly half a year to finish their trick sweet. They had finally finished it right before school ended, but they hadn't yet had a chance to test it on someone.

"We still need to run a final test on someone."

"Maybe Charley can finally be of some use." Fred smiled maliciously.

"You're so funny." George shook his head with a laugh.

"Well what's your brilliant idea then?"

"Perce?"

"Ha, and get murdered by Mum?" Fred scoffed. George knew Fred was right, their mother would surely side with Percy. They had no chance against her wrath mixed with Percy the Prodigy's.

"Well what about Bill or Charlie? They'll be here soon." George suggested.

Fred considered for a moment then said, "Far too smart to be tricked by us. At least Bill is, Charlie's quick though, he'll catch on."

"Catch on to what little brother?" came a voice from the twins' bedroom door.

Fred and George spun around quickly to find their elder brothers, Bill and Charlie, standing in the doorway.

"Oi! It's called a knock." Fred said with laugh. Both twins stood and shook the hand of their brothers.

"Does Mum know you two are here?" George asked.

"Yeah, we just apperated. She told us to put our things away and get ready for dinner." Bill replied, tossing his bag onto Fred's bed.

"So, enlighten us, what were you two scheming up just now?" asked Charlie as he took George's bed and casually lay down atop it.

The twins shared a glance. Fred knew Bill and Charlie were good for keeping secrets, but if their mother found out, they were sure to be dead. She had already found their order forms earlier this summer and had yelled at them until she was literally blue in the face. If she found out they were planning on testing one of their products right under her nose, Fred knew he and George might not make it out alive.

"Why Charlie we have no idea what you're talking about." Fred said innocently.

"Yes brother, such strange things you say." said George following Fred's lead.

"Tell us about the dragons!" Fred clapped his hands together. He and George both pulled up their chairs in front of Charlie, and beamed at him eagerly. Charlie glanced over the twins to Bill, who merely laughed and shrugged.

"Alright, well, the dragons-" Charlie began. slowly

"Bored!" Fred cut Charlie off instantly.

"So terribly boring." George nodded fervently to Fred.

"We'll just grab our stuff and be out of your way then." Fred said as he and George danced around the room grabbing their essentials.

"See you for dinner!" Fred said strutting out of the room.

"Toodles!' said George closing the door behind him.

Charlie looked at Bill, who was laughing and shaking his head.

"What in bloody hell just happened?" Charlie asked.

"Fred and George, that's what." Bill laughed.

 

* * *

Fred and George walked up the stairs into Ron's bedroom and chucked their stuff on two of the four beds that had been crammed into the small room.

"That was close." Fred grinned at his twin.

"What was close?" Ron asked from his bed.

"Nothing." George said brushing off his brother.

:Oh, well, Dad and I are going to get Harry tomorrow evening." said Ron.

"Thank you for sharing Ronald." Fred said narrowing his eyes at his brother.

"I'm just saying." Ron shrugged.

George shook his head at Fred, clearly at a loss for why Ron would find the need to tell them his plans for the following day. Fred laughed, then an idea struck him, quite suddenly and with without much warning, which was of course exactly how he liked his ideas. He was going to have to be careful about how he presented his idea, however. He had to wait for the opportune moment, if his mum found out, he and George would surely be punished.

"Say Ron," Fred said slyly.

"Yeah?" Ron asked looking at his brother cautiously. He knew that voice all too well, Fred wanted something.

"George and I were wondering if you think you and Dad could use us in picking up Harry." said Fred.

"We were?" George asked. Fred shot a glance at George. "Ah yes we were." George said quickly.

"Er, I dunno, you'd have to ask Dad. Why?" asked Ron.

"Sick of being stuck in the house all day." George shrugged. He may not have known what Fred was playing at, but he knew it was best to play along.

"Mum's been on our case since she found our order forms." Fred added.

"No more than usual." Ron grinned.

"Shut it." Fred shot.

"Boys dinner is ready!" came Mrs. Weasley's voice from downstairs. Ron hopped off his bed and out of the room before either Fred or George had comprehended what their mother had said.

"What was that about?" George asked Fred as they lingered behind.

"I was thinking, we need someone to test our newest product on correct?" Fred asked.

"Well yeah, but if we wanted to test it on Harry we could just wait until he was actually at the Burrow." George replied.

"Not Harry!" Fred exclaimed.

George looked at his twin, not understanding what Fred was trying to tell him. Why on Earth would he want to go to pick up Harry from those awful muggles? Then comprehension dawned on him.

"The muggles!" George gasped excitedly.

"Precisely." Fred grinned mischievously.

"The kid, what's his name?" asked George.

"Dudley. He's the one." Fred replied.

The twins laughed at their brilliance. There were still a few kinks in their plan to work out. Like how they were going to convince their parents to agree to them going and how they were going to get Dudley to eat their candy.

"Fred! George! Dinner!" Mrs. Weasley shouted again.

"We'll work this out tonight." Fred said as they walked down the stairs.

"After Ron's asleep." George agreed.

Fred was happy. George was back, focusing on things of much greater importance than Charley Rook. Tomorrow was sure to be a good day.   



	3. Ch. 3

 

   Charley Rook stared out her window to the field that lay out below her. She longed to be out in that field, walking barefoot in

the tall grass. Charley liked spending as much time out of her house as possible. With her mother constantly drinking and her

father, well, gone, Charley’s home was sad and depressing.

    Her mother was on one of her “family time” kicks. Every couple of years she would wake and decide it was time to sober up,

and that she and Charley should spend more time together. It usually lasted about a week. Once it lasted long enough that

Charley let herself believe it would be different, she never made that mistake again.

    This time had only lasted four days before Charley’s mother popped open another bottle of fire whiskey and was once again

lost to the world. Charley had “upset” he mother by coming home late one night from the Weasley’s, surely the only way to calm

down was to drink herself into oblivion. Not before grounding Charley of course. What Charley’s mother didn’t know was that every

night Charley would sneak out of the house and walk over to George’s. And when Charley didn’t think she could risk sneaking out,

George would climb through her window late at night and the two would talk about absolutely nothing for hours.

     Charley checked the clock hanging on her bedroom wall. It told her it was a quarter till five. Mrs. Weasley would be getting

dinner ready, an event Charley had become a regular to. Charley opened her window and flung her legs over the ledge. She

climbed down the hedges slowly, trying to make as little noise as possible. She gently pushed off once she was close enough,

landing as gracefully as possible.

    Once Charley reached the Burrow she stopped and looked up at the room that George shared with Fred. Sometimes Charley

didn’t feel like talking much, yet she still wanted the company of others, on these days she would climb into the boys’ room and

lay on George’s bed while they worked. No one but George and Fred knew she was there, and they knew to let her alone when she

was in her mood. Sometimes George would lay with her. She knew they were okay with it. Fred seemed to like Charley better when

she wasn’t talking anyways.

    Charley sighed, she wanted to see all the Weasley’s, but definitely did not feel like chatting. Being trapped inside all day had

brought her mood down exceptionally. So she began the climb into the room, thinking that it would be nice to just lie quietly next

to George, listening to him breathe or occasionally crack a joke. She pushed the window open, once she reached the room, and

let herself topple onto their floor.

    “Who the devil are you?” came a voice from above Charley.

    She froze immediately, silently praying she had not climbed into the house of a stranger, although she wasn’t sure how she

could’ve mistaken any other house for the Burrow. She looked up slowly, and breathed a sigh of relief at the redhead in front of

her.

    He was built like George and Fred, short and stocky, but with muscular arms and longer hair. He was also covered and freckles,

and much to Charley’s dismay, wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

    “Oh God I’m sorry!” Charley said looking away quickly. He chuckled, making her blush even more.

    “You can turn around now.” he said after a moment. He was still shirtless, but at least he had pants on. He was drying his hair

with the towel.

    “I-I’m so sorry about that, I was actually looking for George.” Charley stuttered.

    “Ah, Charley Rook?” he asked. Charley nodded. “Mum’s mentioned you a few times, she reckons you and George are soul

mates.” he said beaming.

    “Does she now?” Charley asked trying to her hide her surprise.

    “Oh yeah.” Charlie Weasley nodded grinning, “So may I ask why you climbed through the window? We do have a front door

you know?” He pulled a dark green shirt over his head.

    “Yes, thank you, I’m aware of it.” Charley replied with a slight smile. “I kind of wanted to just see George.”

    “Ah, I see.” Charlie nodded, “Well, unfortunately for you, George is gone for the day.”

    “Oh, um, is Ginny home then?” Charley asked.

    “She is, she’s entertaining Ron’s friend Hermione at the moment though.”

    “Great,” Charley sighed looking up at Charlie Weasley uneasily, “Uh, do you mind if I just sit here and wait until George gets

back? I just really don’t want to be home right now.”

    “Would you rather talk about why you climbed through a window to get out of your house?” Charlie Weasley asked sitting on

Fred’s bed.

    Charley hesitated. She didn’t quite know what to say. Charlie Weasley seemed like a nice guy, but Charley didn’t talk about

things. None of her friends back in Salem knew anything about her family other than the fact that she lived with her mother.

Whenever they asked about her home life, she would make some general statement, then casually changed the subject. Her

mother being a drunk wasn’t something she wanted to broadcast.

    She glanced at Charlie Weasley, sitting on Fred’s bed. He smiled at her. It had a different effect on her than George’s smile.

George had always made her feel welcome and wanted. Something about Charlie’s smile made her feel safe, like she could tell

him anything.

    “I don’t even know you.” she laughed. She couldn’t believe she was actually considering telling everything to a complete

stranger.

    “Some people find it easier to talk to people they’ve just met,” Charlie shrugged, “And I’ve been told I’m an incredibly good

listener.”

    It was nearly an hour later and both Charlie’s were laying next to each other on Fred’s bed. Charley Rook had told Charlie

Weasley nearly every part of her past that she had always been to afraid to tell anyone else. He wasn’t lying when he said he was

a good listener.

    “Well,” Charley sighed after a moment, “Now that you know all my dirty little secrets...”

    Charley half laughed, half groaned. She had never intended for any part of her family life to ever get out.

    “Oh, I hardly think you’ve shared all your dirty little secrets with me.” Charlie winked.

    “You’re very perceptive.” Charley grinned. She in fact had not told him everything, for there were some things in her past so

dark, she feared she’d lose everything if they ever came out.

    “Yes well, it pays to be a good listener.” said Charlie.

    There was a knock at the door, both Charlie’s sat up leaning their backs against the wall behind them.

    “Yes?” Charlie called.

    “Charlie mum wants you downstairs. She reckons Dad, Ron, Fred and George, will be home soon with Harry.” Ginny said

walking into the room. “Oh, hey Charley, when did you get here?” she asked noticing Charley on the bed next to her brother.

    Charley glanced up at Charlie who was chuckling silently beside her. She grinned and shook her head.

    “Well, see, I wanted to see George, so I climbed up through his window and found this instead.” said Charley trying to sound

as nonchalant as possible. Remembering Charlie’s state when she found him, was proving this difficult. She blushed slightly

despite herself.

    “And believe you me, she couldn’t take her eyes off of me.” Charlie said with a wink.

    Ginny laughed and shook her head.

    “Well, both of you should come downstairs, Charley I’m sure Mum will be delighted to see you.” said Ginny.  “I’ll meet you

downstairs, Mum’s enlisted the help of Hermione and me in setting up bed’s for Fred and George.” Ginny left the room with a roll

of her eyes.

    “Come Miss Rook,” Charlie Weasley said standing and offering a hand to Charley.

    Downstairs Charlie led Charley to the small table in the kitchen, where a young red head Charley had never met sat. She took

a seat across from him and smiled, Charlie sat beside her.

    “You must be Bill.” said Charley.

    “That I am. And you must be Charley Rook.” Bill said smiling, as Charley nodded. “It’s good to meet you.” he said offering

her his hand.

    “Likewise.” she said shaking it.

    With every new Weasley Charley met she couldn’t help falling more and more in love with the family. She had never known of

family closer than the Weasley’s and she was impressed by the bond they seemed to share.

    “I see you’ve met my brother Charlie here.” said Bill nodding his head in Charlie’s direction.

    “Yes, he’s quite the charmer.” Charley laughed.

    “Really?” asked Bill, his eyebrows raised. “When was the last time you had a girlfriend?” Bill asked turning his attention to his

brother.

    “Ah Bill, trying ever so diligently to embarrass me.” Charlie grinned, “Let me ask you this Charley, which sounds more

appealing; An ex Head Boy turned curse breaker for Gringotts, or a Quidditch Seeker good enough to play for England, but

instead chose an exciting and more fulfilling life working with dragons?” Charlie finished his question with a voice full of bravado.

    “Oh please, no woman in her right mind would choose to be with a man foolish enough to play with dragons.” Bill scoffed.

    “Well, if you’re asking me to choose a brother, I’ll go with Fred.” Charley said casually. She began  contemplating her

fingernails, waiting for Bill or Charlie to say something.

    When there was no response, she looked up into two very shocked faces. Charley beamed, proud that she had stunned them

into silence.

    “If you must know, Fred absolutely loathes me, which makes him all the more attractive.” Charley remarked.

    Bill whistled, Charlie scratched his head.

    “Well, I guess that settles that.” Bill sighed. “The way to a woman’s heart is hatred.”

    “What can I say, I like a challenge.” Charley shrugged.

    “I knew you hadn’t told me all your secrets.” Charlie smirked.

 


	4. Ch 4

 

   Charley quite enjoyed meeting Bill and Charlie. If she couldn’t have George, she decided Bill and Charlie were fantastic substitutes.      

The three laughed at the kitchen table. Bill and Charlie still couldn’t believe what Charley had said about Fred, they found it quite 

amusing. It hadn’t been long when the fireplace lit up with a roaring fire and Ron stumbled out of it, brushing soot of his clothes. George 

shot out of the fireplace shortly after Ron. 

    “Hey, Charley’s here!” he exclaimed following Ron to the table. 

    “George!” Charley said excitedly. She stood and threw her arms around his neck.

    “Have you met these two then?” he asked as they pulled apart.

    “You weren’t here when she came looking for you, lucky for me really as I got to fill in for you.” Charlie said grinning. 

    George looked at Bill with an eyebrow raised, Bill shrugged in return. Charley didn’t miss this exchange between the two and glanced 

quickly at Ron, who was also regarding his brother with a look of confusion. 

    “Am I missing something?” she asked the group.

    “Charlie isn’t usually so charming. If you ask me, I think he’s quite taken with you.” George explained.  

    Charlie chuckled and shook his head, though Charley couldn’t miss the tinge of pink that clung to his cheeks. No one else was paying 

attention however, for Fred had just appeared in the fireplace looking excited. His face fell into a scowl as he caught a glimpse of 

Charley.

    “Oh goody, Charley’s here.” he said, his voice riddled with sarcasm. 

    In the next instant a boy with messy black hair and glass tumbled out of the fireplace and onto the kitchen floor. 

    “Did he eat it?” Fred asked excitedly, grabbing the boy and lifting him to his feet. 

    “Yeah,” the boy replied, “What was it?” 

    The room listened as Fred explained about the toffee’s he and George had created. Charley noticed he glanced in her direction after 

mentioning they had been looking for someone to test them on. She silently thanked George for not letting Fred use her as their 

subject. 

    “How’re you doing Harry?” Charlie asked standing to shake the boy’s hand. 

    Charley hadn’t thought anything of the name she had been hearing the Weasley’s say all summer until she saw the boy in front of 

her. His scar was unmistakable. Most of her friends back home didn’t know much about Harry Potter, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, had 

after all not reached America. Charley however was fully aware of everything the boy standing in front of her had done. 

    “Harry this is Charley Rook, she’s transferring to Hogwarts this year.” George said to Harry, “We want her in Gryffindor, so be sure to 

represent.” he said with wink.

    Charley laughed nervously, her heart was racing. This was not good, she had somehow managed to throw herself head first into the 

worst situation she could have imagined. She was in real trouble now.

    “Well, it’s nice to meet you. I of course know who you are.” Charley said trying to sound as calm as possible. 

    There was a pop, and Charley was grateful for the distraction that came in the form of Mr. Weasley. As he began yelling at Fred and 

George, Charley shrank against the wall, whishing she could be anywhere else. She must have looked as distraught as she felt, for 

Charlie, who had come to stand by her, bent over and whispered, “Is everything alright?” into her ear. 

    She nodded, trying to smile. Another secret she had kept, this one however she would never let him know. No one could know. 

    “Tell me what?” came Mrs. Weasley’s voice from the hall, making Charley jump slightly. 

    Sensing the tension Harry and Ron left with their friend Hermione and Ginny. George tried to follow, but was quickly shot down by his 

mother.

    “Well, I better be going then.” Charley said quickly, not wanting to be a part of what seemed to be coming. She began walking 

towards the door, when Mrs. Weasley turned sharply.

    “Don’t be silly, you’re staying for dinner dear.” Mrs. Weasley snapped. 

    “Right, of course.” Charley said softly backing up against the wall again. George smirked at her, and Charley couldn’t help but smile 

back.

     “You wipe that grin off your face immediately!” Mrs. Weasley shouted at George. And thus the yelling ensued.

    “We best get out of here.” Charlie said in a low voice. Bill nodded, and Charley followed the two of them outside into the yard. 

    “So miss Rook, you looked pretty freaked out in there, did meeting a celebrity get you all tongue-tied?” Bill teased.

    “Oh yes, I was simply star-struck.” Charley laughed. 

    “Mum will probably want us all to eat out here, I’m gonna go get the outdoor tables from the shed.” Bill said, still chuckling slightly.

     Charlie stood in front of her with his arms crossed across his chest. She knew he wasn’t buying it, he was after all, immensely 

perceptive. 

    “You weren’t alright in there.” he said, with an intense look of concern.

    She realized she was going to have to tell him something, even if it wasn’t the whole truth. 

    “It was just George’s comment, about Gryffindor. I’m not sure my mother would take kindly to me being a Gryffindor.” Charley said 

quickly.

    “I see, Slytherin?” asked Charlie.

    “No, Ravenclaw, but my dad was a Slytherin.” 

    “You never told me what happened to him.” 

    “There isn’t much to tell. I never met him.” Charley wrapped her arms around her middle, she was becoming extremely 

uncomfortable.

    Charlie took a few steps towards her, then gently pulled her into him.

    “I don’t know much about you Charley Rook, but I’m sorry for what you’ve had to go through.” he whispered. 

    Charley hadn’t even known him a day, and already he had broken her twice. He had gotten her to talk about things she had never 

told anyone. And know, as he held her against him, she felt the tears fall softly down her cheeks. She pulled away and wiped her eyes 

quickly. He caught her eye and smiled down at her.

    “So I guess George wasn’t lying, you do fancy me a bit.” she said playfully. 

    He grinned broadly, and brushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

    “We’ve only just met, you’re pretty self assured if you think I’ve taken to you so quickly.” he retorted.

    “Well I am pretty self assured, but a fact is a fact Charlie Weasley.” she said.

    Charlie sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair.

    “Charley, I am quite taken with you, but that doesn’t matter. You’ve got two years of school to finish and I live in Romania. It would 

be highly impractical to fall for you.” he smiled.

    “Thank you.” Charley said softly.

    “Oi! Charlie! Help me set these tables up!” Bill yelled from across the lawn, “Er…other Charley, Mum’s done yelling at Fred and George 

if you want to go in!”

    Charley smiled at the young man in front of her. Not even a day and he had already made her feel things she hadn’t allowed herself 

to feel in so long. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him softly on the cheek. 

  _________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  

Bill had been watching the exchange from a distance. He watched Charley kiss her brother’s cheek, then walk off into the house. He 

watched his brother touch the place where he lips had touched his skin. 

    Bill walked over to Charlie.   

   “You’ve only just met her.” he said upon reaching him.

    “She has secrets Bill, and a lot of them. She trusted me enough to reveal some, without even knowing me.” said Charlie.

    “Hey, you’re a trustworthy guy.” Bill grinned.

    “Well yeah,” Charlie laughed, “But that isn’t it, I’m going to sound crazy, but we have some sort of connection, one that I can’t 

explain.”   
   

  “She’s sixteen, you’re twenty one.” Bill pointed out casually.  
   

   “Alright, I get it, you think I’m mental.” Charlie laughed shaking his head.   
   

   “I do. But who knows, maybe when she’s out of Hogwarts, she’ll decide to move to Romania and you two will live happily ever after…will 

you spend at least a week with her before you marry her?” Bill asked with an evil grin.  
    

    “Oh bugger off you, let’s just set these tables up.” Charlie sighed.   
    

    “C’mon, I was just taking the mickey.” Bill said punching his brother in the arm.

    “You know Bill, you may be older, but I’m much, much stronger.” Charlie smirked.

    “Bill! Charlie! Are those tables up yet?!” came their mother’s voice from the kitchen.

    “Oops.” Bill grinned at Charlie. 

    “We’d better get these up or she‘ll have a fit.” Charlie laughed. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________    

    Charley looked around the dinner table, as everyone enjoyed their dessert. Dinner at the Weasley’s never failed to make her happy. 

She loved every minute she was in their presence. Charley knew she had made a mistake by becoming close with them, if her mother 

had any say, it couldn’t last. But she didn’t care, they made her happy.

    “Charley we’ve decided.” George said suddenly turning to her. He, Charlie, and Bill had had their heads together for sometime. 

    “Decided what?” Charley asked.

    “Well, you can’t very well go around being called ‘Other Charley’” Bill grinned.

    “So we’ve decided to give you a nickname.” said George.

    “Oh dear.” Charley groaned sensing something embarrassing that she would absolutely hate,

“What is it?”

    “We’ve decided to call you Chuck.” Charlie told her.

    “Chuck hmm?” Charley said regarding the three of them, “I like it.” 

    “Good, because we were going to call you Chuck regardless of if you liked it.” said Bill.

    “So Chuck, who do you think’s gonna win the cup?” Charlie asked.

    “Oh! The Quidditch World Cup, thanks for reminding me!” Charley exclaimed, “You’re dad still couldn’t get a ticket for your mum 

right?” she asked.

    “Well, no, but I don’t think she’s too upset about it.” Charlie replied.

    “She’ll love having the house to herself for a bit.” George agreed.

    “Nonsense, it’s the Quidditch World Cup, I’m sure she wants to go.” Charley said standing and walking to Mrs. Weasley at the end of 

the table.

    “Did you enjoy your dinner dear?” Mrs. Weasley asked as Charley approached.

    “Oh yes, it was wonderful, thank you.” Charley nodded, “Listen I have this ticket for the Cup tomorrow, I was wondering if you’d like 

it.”

    The table went silent, all eyes on Charley.

    “Where in Merlin’s beard did you get it?” Bill asked, “Tickets are so hard to come by.”

    “Oh, my mother and I got into a fight, she was trying to buy me back into her good graces. That’s besides the point. Look I’m not 

going to use it, it only makes sense for you to.” Charley said holding the ticket out to Mrs. Weasley.

    “Not going to use it, nonsense.” Mrs. Weasley mumbled, “Arthur, surely there’s enough room for one more?” Mrs. Weasley asked.

    “Of course there is, you’ll have to squeeze in with Ginny and Hermione, but I’m sure they won’t mind.” he said to Charley.

    “Of course not, it’ll be fun.” Ginny piped up smiling.

    “I’m sorry?” Charley asked confused.

    “You’ll go with Arthur, dear.” Mrs. Weasley beamed.

    “Oh no, no I want you to have this.” Charley said quickly.

    “Charley, I hardly know what I’d do with myself at a quidditch match. You go, enjoy yourself. I’m sure everyone will be delighted to 

have you along.” Mrs. Weasley said pushing Charley’s outreached hand back to her. 

    “I can’t thank you enough.” Charley said breathlessly, looking from Mr. Weasley to Mrs. Weasley.

    She turned away quickly, before anyone saw the tears threatening to fall from her eyes. What was wrong with her? Twice in one night. 

She was grateful that everyone at the table had resumed their chatter. 

    “Charley dear,” came Mrs. Weasley’s voice. 

     Charley looked up from her hands. The short woman was standing in front of her looking concerned. 

     “Thank you so much for everything Mrs. Weasley.” Charley said wiping her face with the back of her hand. It was no use, the tears w

ouldn’t stop this time. 

    “Come join me in the kitchen dear.” Mrs. Weasley said putting arm around Charley’s shoulder’s and leading inside. In the kitchen Mrs. 

Weasley turned to Charley and pulled her into the most comforting hug she had ever experienced. Mrs. Weasley patted Charley’s back r

eassuringly as she cried softly. 

     “You’re a good girl Charley, our family has come to love you very much over this summer.” Mrs. Weasley said soothingly. Charley 

pulled away and smiled through her tears. Mrs. Weasley took out her wand and conjured up a handkerchief. She dabbed away 

Charley’s tears with it, and beamed up at her, her own eyes slightly damp. 

    “Thank you Mrs. Weasley, thank you so much.” said Charley softly. 

   “You’re part of our family now dear, whether you like it or not.” Mrs. Weasley smiled. “Now let’s go get George to walk you home so 

you can gather up your things. Best bring along your school things as well, you’ll be leaving as soon as you get back.”  

    Charley nodded. She would never be able to show enough gratitude to this family. They had taught her what a family was. It was then 

that she decided, no more secrets. After the World Cup, she would tell Mr. and Mrs. Weasley everything. She had to, because that’s what 

families did.  

     The minute she stepped outside, George was beside her. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it lightly.  

     “C’mon Chuck, let’s go get your things.” George said smiling at her. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

  Fred always tried to make the best of everything, and even though he hated having Charley around, he was finding it quite easy

to have good time. The match had been absolutely exhilarating. He couldn’t believe he and George had actually called the match

so perfectly. Betting their savings wasn’t as stupid as their father thought.

    “With our winnings we’ll be half way to our own shop.” George said excitedly, as they walked back to camp.

    The others were all talking so loud and animatedly about the match, that Fred wasn’t worried about their dad over hearing

them.

    “Yep George, we’re on our way.” Fred replied draping his arm over his brother’s shoulder.

    “Alright all, it’s a bit late.” Mr. Weasley started as they all entered the tent.

    “Oh, c’mon Dad, no one’s going to be able to sleep after all that excitement.” Bill scoffed.

    “Not to mention the noise levels will make it impossible to even try.” Percy said disapprovingly.

    Mr. Weasley considered the room for a moment. He couldn’t deny that he himself was going to have a hard time sleeping after

watch such an exciting game.

    “Alright, we’ll have one cup of coco, but just one.” he beamed.

    The group gathered around the table as Bill and Mr. Weasley went to work conjuring mugs of steaming hot chocolate for

everyone. The table burst into heated conversation about the match. Fred watched as Charley joined an argument with his dad

and Charlie. He was grateful that Charlie had been taking up most of Charley’s attention.

    “So George, you jealous?” Fred asked nodding his head towards the two Charlie’s.

    George looked at him utterly baffled.

    “Chuck doesn’t like Charlie, Charlie likes Chuck.” he replied. “Besides, George doesn’t like Chuck!” George said shaking his

head.

    “Fred doesn’t like her either.” Fred sighed.

    “Well, we all know that.” George laughed, “Mate, this year is going to be dreadful for you.”

    “What why?”

    “If Chuck’s in Gryffindor, she’ll be hanging out with us all the time.” George said leaning back in his chair.

    “Right, too bad snakes belong in Slytherin.” said Fred.

    “She’s not a snake Fred.” George sighed.

    “Besides, she’s a charming girl, she can make all sorts of new friends.” Fred said taking a sip of his coco.

    Fred couldn’t wait to get back to Hogwarts. There was no way Charley was going to be a Gryffindor. Being in separate houses

would cause her and George to drift, especially if she was in Slytherin, and Fred wouldn’t have to deal with her any longer. She

laughed loudly at something Ron said, making Fred cringe. She was so loud.

    “You know why you don’t like her right?” George asked.

    “Yeah, because she’s loud and obnoxious. She always wants to be the center of attention, she’s moody, sarcastic, and she

thinks she so funny.” Fred listed. George laughed and shook his head.

    “Talking about yourself?” Ginny asked leaning into their conversation.

    “I don’t think I’m funny, I know I’m funny.” Fred winked.

    “Did you mention the fact that she was cocky?” George asked with a smirk.

    “Oi! She is cocky isn’t she?” Fred shouted excitedly.

    He looked from Ginny to George as both of them shook with laughter. He narrowed his eyes at the two of them and leaned in,

resting his arms on the table.

    “What are you getting at?” he asked.

    “You don’t like her, because you sort of both have a lot in common, personality wise anyways.” George explained.

    “But-what?” Fred stuttered, completely baffled.

    Fred stared at his twin and sister bewildered. They were both still laughing. Ginny took a sip of her hot chocolate. She propped

her elbow up on the table and rested her head on her hand, letting her eyes close.

    “I’m nothing like Charley.” Fred said bitterly.

    “Alright you aren’t.” George shrugged.

    “We aren’t alike.” Fred said firmly.

    “She’s stubborn too you know.” George pointed out. He yawned and stretched out in his chair grinning.

    The sleeping Ginny’s arm slipped off the table knocking her hot chocolate to the floor. She woke with a start.

    “Alright, well I think that our cue for bed.” Mr. Weasley said clapping his hands together.

    Fred changed quickly and hopped on the top bunk of the bunk bed he was sharing with George. He couldn’t sleep, even after

the soft snores and deep breathing of his sleeping family filled the tent. After George and Ginny had mentioned it, it was hard for

Fred to deny the similarities he and Charley shared. But there was something he didn’t trust about her. Nothing about her was

real, except maybe the waterworks she had pulled out the previous night, but Fred still wasn’t fully convinced. As far as Fred knew

she hadn’t had an actual conversation with anyone. She hid behind her sarcasm and humor.

    He cursed silently, as he thought of what George would say to that observation. George would make some joke about that

making the two of them even more alike. But it would be just that, a joke. They both knew that Fred wasn’t the type to hide

behind anything. He was sure George would end up agreeing with him on the fact that sarcasm and humor were a part of Fred,

not something he hid behind.

    He wasn’t sure when he had finally nodded off. Somewhere between the imaginary conversation he was having with George and

him recounting the quidditch match. All he knew was he wasn’t asleep for very long, when he felt someone shaking him awake.

He sat up groggily and looked down at his twin.

    “C’mon Fred, we’ve gotta go.” he said tossing a jacket up to his brother.

    Fred climbed down the bunk ladder, not quite comprehending. Something wasn’t right, the singing had stopped and had been

replaced by screams.

    He, George, Harry, and Ron joined the girls outside, where they watched a group of masked wizards marching towards them.

They had begun levitating muggles in the air, Fred turned towards his father for instruction.

    “Get into the woods and stick together!” his father shouted, “I’ll come get you as soon as we’ve sorted this all out.”

    Fred looked at the others. Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and George were all looking at the muggles utterly horrified. Charley’s

attention was focused on the masked group coming there way. She turned and began to run.

    “C’mon.” Fred said grabbing Ginny’s hand and pulling her after Charley.

    As they ran through the crowd of people it became harder and harder to keep and eye on everyone. They had already lost

Ron, Harry, and Hermione, and Ginny’s hand had slipped from his. He kept his eyes ahead on Charley, making sure he could still

hear Ginny and George’s footsteps beside him.

    In hindsight he probably should’ve been paying a bit more attention to where he was stepping. It would’ve helped considerably

had he seen the rock he was about to trip over. His foot caught against the rock and he fell flat on his stomach. George and

Ginny tried to stop, but they were shuffled along by the mob. Charley wasn’t too far ahead, if he stood up, he could still catch up

to her. It was no use, however. There was a sharp pain in his ankle, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to stand.

    “Charley!” he yelled trying to get her attention.

    Charley stopped and turned to look at him. She stood frozen as people pushed past her, but she was no longer looking at

Fred. Her eyes were fixed with terror at the masked men behind her. She backed up slowly. Fred couldn’t believe it, she was going

to leave him. Charley glanced at him and shook her head as if shaking herself back to reality, then raced towards him.

    “C’mon Fred.” she said grabbing his arm and hoisting him up.

    They made their way into the deep forest.

    “I think we’re in far enough.” Fred panted, the pain of his ankle taking a toll on him.

    Charley nodded and helped Fred sit against the trunk of a tree. He watched as Charley paced around, her arms wrapped

around her stomach.

    “You almost ran.” Fred said.

    She stopped and looked at him angrily.

    “I came back didn’t I?” she snapped.

    “Yeah, it sure took you long enough.” Fred sighed resting his head against the tree.

    “You have no idea Fred.” Charley murmured “Oh, I’m going to be sick.” she groaned.

    A second later Fred listened as she retched into the bushes. When she came back up she was shaking and tears were

streaming down her face. Fred slid over to her.

    “Charley? What happened?” he asked her softly.

    “Do you know who those people were? With the masks?” Charley asked nervously.

    “Arseholes.” said Fred.

    “Deatheaters Fred, followers of You-Know-Who.” Charley said.

    Fred looked at her, completely baffled.

    “Charley?” Fred said gently. “I don’t understand.”

    “Fred, my last name isn’t Rook.” she said looking up at him. “It’s Rookwood, I shorten it so people wouldn’t know.”

    Rookwood? Fred had never heard the name before. Or maybe he had, in passing. The more he thought about it the more he

was sure his father had probably said that name before.

    “Know what?” Fred asked.

    “My father was a deatheater. After the fall of You-Know-Who he was caught and sent to Azkaban, but my mother still has the

mask.” Charley explained. She was shaking more than ever.

    Fred looked at her stunned. He didn’t like her, but he would never had expected this. This was what she had been hiding the

whole time. She wasn’t sneaky, she was scared.

    “I-I’m not sure what to say.” Fred said. He put a hand on her knee.

    “What if he was with them?” she asked in a small voice.

    “Charley, if there had been a mass breakout from Azkaban, everyone would know about it.” Fred assured her. He wrapped his

arm around her shoulder and brought her into him. She nodded her head against his chest.

    He held for a few moments as she cried softly. He couldn’t believe it. No wonder she had acted so strange around Harry. And if

her mother still had the mask, what would she think if Charley had befriended the boy who had put her husband behind bars?

    “Listen, Chuck, I think we should tell my parents, I think they can help.” Fred said stroking her hair.

    “As long as my dad is locked away, I won’t need any help. But I’ll tell them, I want them to know who I am.” Charley nodded.

    “Charley you aren’t your father, you’re a good person.” Fred said quickly.

    She looked up at him and smiled sadly.

    “No, you’re right, I’m not my father. But I am his daughter.”

    Fred squeezed her tightly.   
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

    Arthur Weasley sighed as he crawled in bed next to his wife. Tomorrow was going to be a rough day at work, he knew it. On top

of all that, Fred and Charley had told him about Charley’s father as soon as they‘d got back.

    “Molly,” Arthur sighed, knowing he was going to have to tell her eventually.

    “Yes dear?” she asked.

    “Her father’s a death eater.” he said forlorn.

    Molly looked up at him slightly alarmed.

    “Charley I mean. Her father is Augustus Rookwood, he’s been in Azkaban since the fall of You-Know-Who.” Arthur explained.

    “I see.” Molly nodded, “And what are your thoughts on the situation?”

    “I don’t know Mol,” he groaned, “she seems like a nice enough girl, but what if she’s just playing us? I mean, is it so

far-fetched to think that she isn’t to be trusted?”

    “Arthur I’m surprised at you.” said Molly in an angry whisper, “ Charley is a sweet girl, who’s got a rotten lot in life.”

    “No, I know. You’re right.” Arthur nodded.

    “Oh Arthur dear, I know its just your job to be suspicious, but Charley is a good girl. I can tell.” Molly said patting his hand.

    He knew Molly was right, she usually was about these things. She was after all an excellent judge of character.


End file.
